5 years? Troypay one shot
by Juleryboolery
Summary: Sharpay and troy meet up a few years after graduating, and lets just say things seem to be alittle diffrent. Troypay
1. Chapter 1

She pushed through the crowded streets trying to make her way home, everything was dark but yet the lights seemed blinding and nothing was making sense. She shuttered at the thought of the previous events. His cent was still all over her, She felt his touch embedded in her skin. There was no escaping it.

"I just can't do this anymore" she screamed falling to the ground sobbing. Her Body Huddled into a small ball in the back of an alley way, this was the way she was found.

……….

He pushed past the customers, trying to get to the back of the bar. The noise was deafening to most, but for him it was just another thing to push away. Looking to his left he saw a fight breaking out. "Not again" he muttered as he went to take his place back on the floor. "Troy, want to swap?" he looked over to see his best mate Chris who was busy serving drinks. He smiled clearly great full for the generous offer. "yeah man, can you take this one" he walked back behind the bar and took Chris's place pouring drinks as he watched his young friend attempt to stop the fight.

Hours later it was clear out time. The Club had officially closed. And all that remained was the smell of empty achohol.Chris picked up a bottle throwing it towards the bin "5 points!" he yelled taking a small bow. Troy laughed watching his friend get excited over an easy shot "haha, you think that's impressive. I use to be able to shoot from half court."

"Hey, don't be getting to court up in the past Bman." Troy laughed picking up the empty glasses of what was once a nice game of shots. "ah i cant help spreading the word of my talent". His friend laughed once again making another shot into the bin. "So whatever happened with you and basketball anyway?"

"meh injury, not a pretty story." His body froze as he remembered back to the day.

……Flashback….

"DAD LOOKOUT!!!!" his heart started beating fast as his family car spun of the road and down into a ditch. He closed his eyes tightly trying not to witness what was about to happen. He saw the tree trunk and he saw his dad. He knew what was about to take place. He wasn't stupid. Taking a deep breath he shouted his last words to his father. "I love you dad" the car came smashing into the tree. The force rattled the car furiously, before coming to a complete stop. There was a deathly silence. He knew he only had seconds before their time was up. "I love you too son, I love you too." That was it. That was the last words he ever heard from his dad.

…..end of flashback……

He never talked about that day. Not even a whisper. Not to anyone. Not since leaving east high anyway. Not even Gabbi, although that seemed so long ago. And really it was. But still no one ever heard his side. He wouldn't let anyone in close enough. 

"Bman, me and the others will finish up here" he said motioning to other people who worked at the club. "you just go home and rest up. You have the day tomorrow remember. So we will see you on Thursday my brother"

Troy let a smile creep onto his face. Chris was like the brother he never had. Coming to L.A was a massive thing for troy, specially being away from all his family. But it was something he had to do. His way with dealing with the situation I guess. So the fact that he had his cousin chris, well that was always a massive plus. "thanks man. I owe you. I'll just take this rubbish out the back and then im out." He said grabbing a bag of napkins and used cigarettes.

"never found you again, your gone to me now. A perfect relationship shattered to the ground" He started singing as he walked out the back to the alley where the bins where. He smiled aiming the bag into the bin taking a shot. Slam dunk. It went in without any trouble at all. "Yep Bolton you've still got it." He smiled turning around and walking back inside. He got his keys and his jacket. But something pulled him back out side, the thought that maybe he had dropped something. He scurried around looking outside once more. "nope cant see anything" he went to walk back inside but something court his attention.

He walked over curiously to what he thought looked like the shape of a big garbage bag. But as he walked closer he realised garbage bags don't have blonde hair. He freaked thinking it was another dead body. He had heard of situations like this, but continued inching closer to her. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her chest moving up and down gently. Crouching beside her he brushed the hair out of her face trying to get a good look at her.

His eyes widened at the sight of the girl in front of him. Yes he knew exactly who it was. But what on earth was she doing here. Scooping her up in his arms he walked to his car before placing her gently in the seat next to him.

"Just like high school" he muttered before starting the car up and driving towards his apartment. 

…………………….

She opened her eyes slowly, to find herself on a couch with a warm blanket on top of her. pain dripped through her legs as she stretched out ever so slightly. She tried to sit up, but lost her balance and moaned from the pain. Tears ran down her face. She had no clue where she was and she had no strength to get out of there.

She heard footsteps coming towards the room. She pulled the blanket up over her head, way to scared to see who had found her. all these thoughts raced through her head of all the evil people that could have got her.

She heard his voice and immediately her face softened. "Still trying to hide from the media are we?" he sounded sweet and familuar. "I must admit its kind of different to the sharpay evans I saw on goodmorning usa." She heard him laugh, which caused her to smile from under the blanket. "but then again what would I know, I only spent my first eighteen point three years with her" This made her inch the blanket up ever so slowly before taking a good look at the figure infront of her.

She watched him slowly in his kitchen, making what looked to be pasta. He had his head down though so she still couldn't make him out. That was of course until she caught his blue eyes light up at her, as he lifted his head up with a smile.

She looked down straight away realising who he was. Just one look and she was already breathless. She hadn't seen him in what seemed like years. And yet here she layed in his apartment.

"Troy?" she managed to croak, sliding up onto the couch, making herself look more presentable. He smiled at her once again before walking over towards her, slowly taking a seat. "Hey stranger" he lifted up his hand and ever so gently brushed the hair out from her eyes. 

She smiled once again studying him intently. Yes indeed it was troy Bolton, the only boy to ever make her fall from fallen.

…………………….  
He smiled watching her, she was more beautiful then he remembered. I mean sure he had seen her. Everyone had seen her. She was becoming one of Americas biggest stars. But the way he was seeing her now, in person. Well she was just breath taking. He tried not to stare, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. But it seemed she to was having the same problem.

He finally managed to pull his gaze away long enough to hear the pot on his stove boiling over. He got up quickly walking over to the kitchen and started to play around getting all sorts of things out.

It took him about 10 minuets but finally he came back with 2 bowls "Is Mac and cheese still your favourite" . She smiled looking up at him, her face completely glowing. "you remembered Bolton" He laughed sitting next to her and handing her the bowl.

She tried to move her body around picking the bowl up but her arms they just ached. She looked at the bowl once more attempting to eat it somehow. Finally she just gave up. She was starving and it wasnt like there was any paparazzi around. So she did the unthinkable. She stuck her head into the bowl picking the pasta up with her mouth. Finally she lifted her head back up chewing and swallowing.

Troy Just laughed, He couldn't help him self. She was a complete mess. He smiled pulling a tissue off his coffee table and wiping her mouth gently. "here let me" she blushed looking up at him, he had her fork in his hand and slowly brought it to her mouth. She gladly excepted and chewed on it with a big smile.

This lasted around for around an hour. They both sat there eating, now saying a word just smiling. He finally broke the silence.

"So where are you staying"

she froze "well I have the penthouse back near the club waiting for me.. So I'll get out of your hair." She tried to get up but failed once again.

"No sharpay, I wasn't saying you had to leave. Your still stubborn as always I can tell. But is there a boyfriend or someone I should notify that you're here?"

She looked up at him, "no, no boyfriends". He looked at her curiously very surprised that someone like her wasn't dating "Oh so you broke up then?" She blushed lightly before replying ever so slightly "yeah five years ago".

He stopped in his tracks before turning around and facing her.  
"five years ago?" "your last relationship was five years ago"

He watched her begin to pull the blanket up to cover her face again, he smiled pulling the blanket back down "So was mine."

……………… 


	2. AN :

So let me just say.. No one was more shocked then me at the amount of reviews I've got recently asking me to continue..

Actually to be honnest. Im on here everynight, but in my opinion, my story was pretty pathetic, and I figured there was no point in going on with it.. however, at the amount of msgs I've recieved I think maybe its time to rethink that decission..

So I'd like to say.. If you guys want more chapters let me know.. cause if your willing to read it, then im willing to write it.

I'd be honnored to actually, but yeah, just give me some pointers to know where you want it to go.

Also, to the people who commented on my crazy spelling mistakes, I got to agree, I deffinetly agree. but see Im not so good at writing the story in that format, infact it was the first story i've ever really written that way. Im a song writer more then a stroy writer, and when Im not doing that its more scripts anyway. Spelling has always been an issue, but I've always checked my stuff before presenting it. Story writing in this format however is a totally knew thing for me.. i suck at getting the quotation things write, and I often use "he said" a little to much... haha. I know this though, and I've come to except its just the whacked up way I am.. soo with that being said, I thankyou for the comment about my lack of the use of spellchecking, and if by chance you decide to read this story, I hope I can do a better job appealing to your puncuational 'needs'.

Ahh so yes, thats about it.

Let me know what your thinking, feeling, opinions, so on, so forth.

And if I get replies, I'll be sure to continue.

Peace, Love, and troypay goodness.

-puddleduck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay People, this is pretty much where the story is going to start.  
Sorry for the time it took me to get this up, but i've just been kind of out of it recently. so my apologies to everyone waiting to read.  
I know i hate it when theres a story I want to read, that no one updates, so yeah, Im really sorry. Hopefully i can get them up alot quicker now.  
So yeah enjoy :) **

* * *

"Sharpay Evans, this is your life".

No matter how many times she seemed to mutter that sentence, it still never really struck her as being the truth. I mean yesterday, that was her life. Last week, that was her life. But last night, that was just pure coincidence. Fate, without the destined lovers, and romantic kissing at the end.. Although then again there was still time.

Stretching out her legs on the oversized couch, in the family room of Troy Bolton's apartment, Sharpay let out another large yawn. The tiredness slowly had crept up on her, almost discreetly, starting with a yawn here or there before growing to a distant groggy battle to keep her eyes open. Unfortunately the sound of water flowing freely through the pipes above the roof, wasnt exactly the most comforting thought to fall asleep too.

The noise through out the apartment however wasn't the only thing keeping her from drifting off into her world of make believe.. No the real reason she forced herself not to sleep was her rescuer, her high school sweetheart, thee Troy Bolton would be walking out of that bathroom any minute now, with a towel neatly wrapped around his hips. And she, even in her aloof asleep state, was not going to miss that. Not at all.

---

Some things would never change, I mean sure, she had grown up a lot over the past 5 years. I guess you could say the day troy left was really the starting point for all of it.. The day she finally got the push to put her head down.

**-flashback-**

"Ryan, I swear this insane obsession of your's with thinking Rosetta is stealing your hats is growing on my patience"

"I didn't know you had patience."

"Im going to pretend like you didn't just say that"

"whatever.. I just came in to tell you I heard down the grapevine that Troy was leaving this afternoon."

Sharpay's head snapped up almost instantly, as his words settled into her mind.

No way was he leaving.. She'd talked to him just this morning, about stuff, about going to see a producer, about getting a shot.. He'd said he'd be there for her.. He said he would go with her if he could.. He wouldn't have left, Some people were majorly pathetic to start such a stupid rumour. Troy Bolton was a wildcat through and through, he was nothing without them.

"I don't think so Ry.. Troy and I were talking this morning.. He wouldn't do something that extreme"

"that boys been unpredictable since his dad Pay.. I wouldn't put it past him"

"I know that boy better then anyone else---"

"Gabi confirmed it"

"no she didn't.. he's not leaving Ryan"

"I think you should go see him Shar, before he goes, you know.. Tell him you'll miss him"

Sharpay closed her eyes tightly letting her head fall into both her hands. "I don't need to go see him, he'll be at school tomorrow, and you and Gabi can both see that your wrong, okay?"

"Sharpay.. Do you think I'd lie about this"

"this isn't the time Ryan.. Can you get out of my room.."

**--- The next Day ---**

"Miss Darbus, you cant start yet, Troy's not here"

Sharpay looked around as the class seemed to focus on anything but the conversation at hand, even Miss Darbus seemed to be looking eerily around the room. Looking back over to his usual seat she saw Gabriella who met her stare with a small sad smile.

Everyone knew Sharpay and Troy were a couple, or at least a couple to be, but they were more then a couple, they were like the movie ending everybody in life secretly wished they could have. They were so much, and so much to be. It didn't matter that they'd broken up the previous summer, because it was all to clear they'd be together again.. Or at least they would have been, had it not been for the accident. After Troy's father died, he'd made a personal decision to stay away from Sharpay, in the romantic sense anyway. Being with her was just to much for him to deal with, brought back to many memories.. It was the past, just like his father. And it would stay that way. Instead he found his comfort in the one person who taught him to break free. Miss Gabriella Montez herself. But everyone knew.. Everyone knew Sharpay loved him, and deep down, everyone knew he loved her. They were just waiting, waiting for the day they'd come back together. It had to come.

However now that day seemed even further away, as the reality of Sharpay's lack of knowledge kicked in.

"Sharpay Dear, maybe you should go talk to the nurse.. I know its hard to deal with, but he's not gone for good, just out of the state. At least you'll now have some use for that retched thing you call a 'cell phone'"

"Shar.." she felt a hand rest lightly on her shoulder, but shrugged it off, feeling a coldness settle over her heart. "please don't"

**---End of Flashback---**

That night, she had written him a long and heart felt email, about how she felt, about how he made her happy, about how he needed to come back, so they could build on everything together. But when weeks of no replies came, that hope burning inside of her for his return, became duller and duller. It soon became painfully aware that Troy Bolton wasn't coming back. And as much as it hurt her to think about, she really couldn't blame him, nor could she hold it against him.. He choose to run.. She should have said goodbye.. But she didn't.

It was soon after that Sharpay made the decision not to let any opportunity no matter how big or small it was go. And that soon came into play when she got the chance to meet with a producer. The rest was really history..

Now she was big, bigger then big, she was the it girl. The girl who got mobbed by paparazzi everywhere she went, the girl with endless credits to her name, the girl who seemed to small for her own shoes. She was the small town girl who got lost under the lights.

But with all that being said, she still definitely had some spunk in her. Going through her late teenage years in the public eye, meant she'd grown a rough edge, an edge that came off as incredibly sarcastic, and yet surprisingly playful. However, she could change that at the drop of a hat, playing of any kind of emotion she needed too. As far as they came, she was good.

She always knew she was though. After all_, **she was Sharpay. **_

* * *

Please please review guys. I know it sounds like a stupid request, but really.. I wont know if you like it, or where its going if you dont, so please take a minute out of your time to give me your opinions and your ideas, or, if you want, try to convince me never to on this again. haha, I dont mind, just review. it'd mean a whole lot.

thanks guys.

3


End file.
